4oclockclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Carter
Nathan Carter is a father to Moses Carter and married to former Elmsbury colleague Miss Melanie Poppy. He is a former English teacher and older brother to Hillview student, Josh Carter. In "Back to school" the headmaster of the school mentions that whilst Nathan was at the school as a student, he was a bit of a trouble maker in the past. Also he wasn't very well behaved. He thought he was very "cool Nathan can be portrayed as an idiot. But he's not, well he is but he always wants the best from things. But when he wants to impress Miss Poppy he always ends up ruining the lives of Josh and the other 4'o clock club members. ''He has a bad relationship with Josh his little brother. Though Josh looked up to him before he became a teacher he now thinks of him as a idiot and a utter embarrassment. Though Nathan always wants the best of his brother he can sometimes annoy and upset him. But whenever one needs the other, the other comes to the rescue. '' ''He also has a bad relationship with his ex headmaster Mr Byron. He has said to have driven him crazy. Most of the insults to Mr Byron were actually made by Nathan and his friends. He still calls him Bogoff but now respects him a bit more. When Nathan remembers the days he thinks about a lot of things that he did to Mr Byron. Giving him sour milk and countlessly breaking his wing mirror. Nate is the older replica of Josh with things almost always ending up into the exact same thing. Some examples include Nathan and Josh both are extremely good rappers. Nathan was quite the trouble maker back in his day and also wanted to be the coolest kid in the world. Though in the debut rap of the series "Times change" Josh states there is only one legend in the family. Some more of his relationships include those with Miss Andress who thinks that he can never be trusted and will always break something or screw up and with Mr Januchek who he usually brawls over for Miss Poppy. There's Zoe-Marie who he finds annoying because of her constant talking and defensive attitude to everything. and Agness who can sometimes be a bit of a suck-up. He loves the kids and his wife Melanie. In series two, Mr Byron is replaced by Mr Bell, 'the catalogue man'. He leaves Elmsbury after Miss Poppy got the head of year. As a result, he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. In the end, he decided to leave Elmsbury because he got turned down by Miss Poppy. He returns to Elmsbury in the series 2 finale. He gets a call from Dexter saying that the 4 O Clock Club were stuck on the ceiling of Elmsbury protesting against Mr Bell's scheme of selling half of Elmsbury to make extra money and kicking the 4OCC into Fowlmere. 4 O'Clock Club.jpg|Carter Brothers Nathan.jpg Img 6722.jpg Category:Characters Category:Carter Family